Kayneth "Fast Wheels" Archibald El Melon
Being Kayneth is suffering. The legendary container of the Twelve and half tailed frog ant, the ultimate tailed beast. '' Appearance Older adult wizard ninja with swift back blond hair and green eyes. Always wears his ninja headband with pride. Personality A proud ninja who always wears his headband that is 9 generations old. He prefers to hide during battles which means he is a very stealthy ninja and because of that ninjas in naruto world don't like him because stealth is against the rules in naruto ninja world. Background He is a teacher in the prestigious Ninja Wizardry School located in Hidden leaf village. He teaches ninja magic. Because his favourite type of jutsu is summoning jutsu, he decided to summon an ancient ninja from Macedonia named Iskandruto. But one of his (hot) students stole the Iskandruto artifact so he had to summon an Irish ninja with bad luck instead (Diarmuto). He is engaged to Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, through an arranged marriage. He loves her very much but she doesn't seem to share the same sentiments. Instead she loves Diarmuto instead. If only that hot student didn't steal that artifact. Together with Sola and Diarmuto they form the famous TEAM NTR and enter Holy Ninja War. He also is verry active politicaly in his ninja vilage because he writes articles in the local newspaper, but because he is stealthy he always sign with a different name. Also very very intelligent, not using the same name twice. Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu: Time Rewind His ninja technique to go back in time 3 second in advance permits him better stealth. Because he did not like his sister he went back in time and erased his existance, but at the same time, he create a time paradox and became his sister a bit. Ninjutsu: Volumen Hydragyrum The Volumen Hydragyrum is the strongest of the jutsu that Kayneth possesses. Out of 10 L of mercury he makes a mercury moeblob which defeated Sasuke Uchiha one hundred two thousand ninety six times. Mercury moeblob can do many things like search, attack and defend. It can attack with the shape of a whip, a spear or a blade that rotate freely, sharper than a razor; like a current of hyper high pressure, it can even cut through titanium and diamond. But the most important ability of moeblob-chan no jutsu is that Mercury can become your very best friend and make you feel good after your wife NTRs you. Ask Kayneth, he knows very well. Relationships '' Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri ' - His beloved wife who does not like him that much and prefers Irish ninjas with sexy moles instead. '' Diarmuto ' - Waga Aru G, BELIEVE IT! '' Mercury Moeblob-chan ' - "She is the only person that will ever truly love me even though she is just a ninja jutsu." - Quoted by Kayneth himself. Quotes "Does that means my hips will never move on their own again ?" Trivia He talks to his Volumen Hydrargyrum jutsu when he is very lonely. He wishes he had a magical beauty mark He looks very good after showering